


Something You Don't Know

by VioletWiz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy (Off-Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: time-travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletWiz/pseuds/VioletWiz
Summary: And so with the worst excuse you had ever used, you started the greatest adventure you had even been on.





	

The most annoying thing about bending the rules of time and space is not knowing where you wake up. That's how I found myself in a random hotel bed one morning, without a clue as to where I was. 

 _Ugh, this again?_ I thought.

Ever since I first decided that reading a weird spell book out loud was a fun way to spend a lonely Saturday night, I have a funny habit of waking up in strange places and times. First it was 19th century England, then it was Pompeii (before the volcano, thankfully), then in the middle of Nevada on a pioneer wagon trail, and now here. I'm always dressed in the right clothes and given a little pocket change, thankfully, but usually I have to live there for a couple days until I go back to actual life. 

_Ok, so this hotel seems pretty modern...there's AC, so at I'm least in somewhere modern..._

I got out of the bed and pulled open the curtains. I was greeted by the New York City skyline, complete with Empire State Building, neon lights and, thank  _God,_ a billboard for iPhones.

 _All right, I'm in the 21st century! In_ _New York! I can work with this._

I casually meandered to the lobby and picked up a copy of the New York Times. The date at the top of the paper was September 3rd, 2012. I was so thankful I was in an actual modern era and didn't have to worry about food or water or not having a real bathroom. I decided that I was going to be in NYC for a few days, I might as well have some fun. I decided to go to Broadway, and see if I could get a standing room ticket to a show. I bought a subway ticket and hopped on the A train until I reached a few blocks from the main cluster of theaters, to see if there was anything interesting off Broadway.

While I was wandering down the streets, I stared up at the marquees, looking for what shows were playing. I failed, however, to look directly in front of me, spectacularly walking into someone and spilling their papers everywhere.

"Oh my goodness ma'am, I'm so sorry!" I bent over to grab her papers off the pavement before they got dirty. I noticed that they were score arrangements, and across the top was  _Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812._ I looked up at the woman and found myself face to face with Phillipa Soo, the leading lady of the musical that I was obsessed with. I couldn't help but get excited!

"Oh my God! Pippa Soo! No way!"

She turned to me with a furrowed brow and suspicious glance. "How do you know my name?"

_Goddammit._

There are some moments in life when you say very stupid things, and then have to live with the consequences of those things for a very long time. This was definitely one of those moments.

"Um, I'm a medium!"

Phillipa just screwed her face more, so I just kept talking. "You graduated from Juilliard this spring, you're half Chinese, and you're currently lead in an electro-pop opera Russian dinner theater show!"

Her face softened, and turned into utter bafflement. "Ok, there's no way you could've known all that." Then she stepped backwards and reached into her purse. "Have you been stalking me?" She began to pull out what looked like a very threatening can of pepper spray. That's when I started to panic.

"Oh no no no no, I swear I didn't even know you were until this minute!"

"Then how do you know so much?" 

"I can see people's futures! I can tell you anything you want!"

Pippa lowered her guard, and stared at me intently.

"Then what's my future?"

I was still pretty scared at this point so I just shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever you want to know."

"Am I happy in the future?"

"Yes. Very."

"Am I still acting?"

"You get on Broadway."

Pippa's demeanor started to change from defensiveness into honest curiosity into what she would become.

"What kind of show?"

"A rap musical about the Founding Fathers."

"Oh my God, that'll never work."

"Says the girl in a musical based on  _War and Peace_!"

Pippa laughed. "True enough. Do I end up being famous?"

"Moderately."

Pippa then smiled earnestly.

"Is there any advice that you'd give me, about my life?"

At this point I was very into character. I raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Shouldn't you be able to answer that question yourself?"

Pippa grinned from ear to ear. "Are you free this afternoon?"

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Why?"

"We're having special previews in a half hour and there's a spare seat. Care to join us?"

How could I possibly say no to that? I nodded my head enthusiastically. Pippa grabbed my hand and ran with me to the subway. Once we got to the theater, we were greeted by a familiar voice (at least to me). 

"Hey, could you help me get in?"

I couldn't help but squeal. "You're Lin-Manuel Miranda! You wrote Hamilton!"

He turned to me, confused. "How do you know I wrote that?"

_Here we go again._


End file.
